


Regrets

by Silverwing94



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing94/pseuds/Silverwing94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis Cousland thought it was simple: Put your best friend on the throne, and you'll be at his side to guide him. What she didn't count on was the regrets that bubbled to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

_“Artemis, if you don’t stop moving I won’t be able to get these braided into your hair unless I am forced to paralyze you.”_ Wynne’s voice was motherly, chiding, though it brought Artemis little comfort as she fidgeted at the vanity. Wynne held in her hand a beautiful blue flower of sorts, hard to come by in Ferelden, but no expense had been spared for the Theirin-Cousland wedding. It was a big day, a big deal for Ferelden for the two names to come together, the new King and Queen of the nation. But Artemis couldn’t quell her nerves. Would she be able to put on an act for an entire nation?

 _“You will be fine, trust me. I know you and Alistair do not…feel the exact way for each other as you are supposed to, but I know that you care for each other very much. That’s why I think you’ll be able to make this believable.”_ Wynne assured her as she worked one of the flowers into her braid.

 **“I don’t know Wynne. This feels like the right thing to do, and Alistair is a great man. But…”** Wynne seemed to understand, giving her a hum of acknowledgement as she worked another flower into the braids.

 _“You had hoped to find a man who you loved enough to marry on your own.”_ With a soft sigh, Artemis nodded. It had been something her father had allowed her that most noblemen didn’t allow their daughters, especially a Teyrn. She had a choice in who she fell in love with, a choice in who to marry so long as he was at least of the correct standing.

 _“Had there ever been a man like that for you? Maybe someone you regret now that you’re marrying our Alistair?”_ Artemis thought about it as Wynne continued to work with her hair. Leliana had busied herself in picking up the dress from the other side of the palace, and it had left Wynne to work with the heroine’s hair. Artemis gave a hum of thought.

 **“I guess I did once. But then again it was probably just a stupid tween crush, you know how those are Wynne.”** Wynne chuckled softly as she got another flower into place.

_“Maybe, but talking about it might make you feel better.”_

**“Well…he was always cute…cute turned to handsome and handsome turned to…”**

_“Dropping your knickers on sight?”_

**“Wynne!”** For once the Warden’s face flushed and Wynne let out another chuckle despite the future queen’s redness. _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, continue, please.”_

**“He used to come to our castle a lot, though he usually spent more time with my older brother, I was just Fergus’ annoying little sister. But I remember doing silly things to get his attention, and Fergus would usually chase me off…I’d come back because you know how stubborn I am and I refused to hang out with his younger siblings.”**

_“I see. So he was a friend of the family?”_

**“For a time. But that changed.”** Wynne sensed her tone and didn’t get to say anything as Artemis continued. **“Because he was a Howe. If he’s still alive, he is a Howe.”** The despair in her voice caused Wynne to soothingly touch her shoulder.

 _“Well, let’s focus on Alistair today. Leliana should be back with your dress soon, and your hair is looking beautiful.”_ A soft smile replaced her frown as she attempted to look confident. But her courage was quickly wasting away. **“Sure.”**

Maker she didn’t want to do this, but Alistair needed her. She had to.


End file.
